kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Lair
Wiki Page Edit? Miss. Alice here, I think the Lair's page is looking awfully messy. I think we need to re-organise it and sort out the list of regs - either get rid of some or shorten the descriptions as it's a little long. We should aim to make the page readable for everyone (even non-Lairians), as at the minute it's very monotonous. I would've sorted it out myself but I don't dare after my recent fixings. Opinions on change? Is this acceptable? Is it vandalism? Am I being a bad Para? Please get back to me, many licks and a few pokes ParaNoir 20:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Random Reaping101 Nonsense Hey so some fucking halvewit mod is banning my accounts and finally got at my IP. I tried a proxy and it's not working. What can I do? Sincerely, Reap ------ You could try behaving. ------ You could try getting the hell off the wiki mod. This is for users. Not cowards who hide behind their power and are too inept to actually debate. Oh and this is off site, so if you do have balls of some sort, you can put up or shut up. Anyway, after the cunt banned my IP I couldn't make anymore accounts ... Even on a proxy. I donno whats up, but meh, its only till tomorrow. The Lair might get more time off from me though. Family is coming over and I'll need booze to recoup afterwards. Lovely kids, but my uncle is a racist SOB. Good fight last night though. I appreciate the continued resistance. I am excited to hear back from the Admins. Greg said he'd be back to work soon and he'd appreciate talking to me then. ------ Why do I miss all the fights? Why is there never any info for me? ;/ - Para ParaNoir 16:26, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Sure is holier than thou in here; and jesus, do you people know nothing of formatting? --Clouddark 16:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) The Lair's wiki page is now, ironically locked. Sorry if I forgot any regulars or upset anyone with changing the stuff. Para ParaNoir 16:26, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Locking Hey, your local sysops here. Having 60+ random edits is not fun to look over, so I had Paranoir fix the page and I locked it for 2 weeks. After that, only registered users will be able to edit this page. If anybody would like to request changes, ask here on the discussion page. EsIeX3 18:30, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :The proper name for lair regulars is "lair dwellers." There was a vote a few months back on it. --TatharNuar 19:42, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::I propose that the page be semi-protected instead. There's quite a bit that needs fixing from a wiki veteran. --TatharNuar 20:06, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps if you paid attention more, dear, you would've been able to edit it before it was locked. I think Lairian sounds better. ;P ParaNoir 20:48, 30 December 2008 (UTC) It does. But whatever. I really do own the lair. :( Stop making it sound like I don't Tathar :That's not what the room list says. :P --TatharNuar 21:29, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, EsIeX3 here again. I shortened the lock to january 2nd instead, but after that you'll have to register to edit. --EsIeX3 01:47, 1 January 2009 (UTC) first of all, all i ever hear us called is Larians. secondly, it would be nice if it was unlocked so we regs could have a little more to say Naesala Kilvas 11:27, 17 May 2009 (UTC) i agree with paranoir and Naesala on this one tatharnuar User:Mrquiggles Sources I'd like to add a citation needed bit to the top of this page, but it is apparently locked due to vandalism or whatnot. I think you need some reference in order to say that you have the best chat room on Kongregate. :-P I used to hang out in the Lair, but followed a mass exodus to Velocity because it went so downhill. ¡Slade! 05:06, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually the mass exodus was because Iggyshark left to create Velocity. The Lair didn't get bad until after everyone left. --TatharNuar 05:08, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Actually.. The Lair only goes bad when there is a mod in it. :) Reaping101 05:22, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :I cannot agree. Bilious 18:44, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Merge There's a page called The Exodus that appears to be related to this room. If you guys want to use the content from there, feel free to take it; I'll be deleting it soon as it's in the wrong place. It's a nice bit of Kong history but not totally relevant to The Lair now - many of the regulars aren't aware of the links between The Lair and Velocity. I imagine Velocity might want bits of it in their history section? Thanks for letting us know :) 23:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC)